Saiyan Princess
by C4tloverr
Summary: This is a one shot introducing my OC Aiko. She is the Saiyan Princess and Vegeta's younger sister. Don't Like? Don't Read! I don't want negative comments please! If you would like to read more I have written Aiko: Saiyan Princess. Check it out!


**_Saiyan Princess._**

**_This is just introducing my OC Aiko, Vegeta's younger sister, DONT LIKE DONT READ!_**

**_Don't leave me negative comments._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z_**

**_/One Shot./_**

* * *

Aiko's blue cape hung down from her shoulders sweeping the floors as she left the training room.

Walking next to her was her older brother Vegeta who had really impressed today by killing seven Saibaman one blast each.

She herself knew she would never reach his level of strength.

She was only placed in with four Saibamen.

Yet she didn't struggle to kill them.

Those walking vegetables were weak though.

Way to weak to be a challenge to two full blooded Saiyan royals.

Vegeta was strong, proud, and very arrogant.

Aiko was quiet and weak in the eyes of her superiors.

She never spoke unless spoken too.

She never made eye contact unless you were her superior.

And she never fought, unless necessary.

She was much different then the typical Saiyan.

She did not consider herself barbaric.

She didn't get excited about the concept of fighting.

And she wasn't a savage that loved too prey on those weaker then her.

She kept her glance on the ground but her head held high at all times.

She rolled her eyes as her brother kept talking about how one day they wouldn't have to listen to Frieza.

Typical Vegeta.

She despised the man who walked behind them.

He was their bodyguard.

As if they actually needed one.

He was the man their father assigned to watch his children.

He was such a suck up to Vegeta.

As if he feared the twelve year old boy.

Aiko's tail wrapped around her own waist and she stepped into Frieza's throne room along with her brother.

Both of them bowed to the "almighty" Frieza.

Truthfully they thought nothing of him.

He was just a coward tyrant.

But they were forced to respect him.

They stood up straight looking at the lizard like self proclaimed "strongest being in the universe."

That obviously wasn't true to either of the young royal children.

He assigned them a ship to board on together.

Not even allowed to say goodbye to their father the King.

They boarded the ship and made it to orbit.

Aiko sat back on a chair keeping her glance on planet Vegeta.

It all looked calming.

She thought she would be able to soon return home again.

Then before her very eyes, the planet was dust.

A big explosion destroying it and everyone in it.

Aiko gasped looking back to Vegeta who had seen the same thing.

He had the same shocked look.

"Our... Planet."

Aiko looked back to where the planet used to be not even seeing a speck of dust.

"F-father..." She whispered so quietly Vegeta didn't hear her.

She kept her eyes on the orbit.

Everyone she knew...

Everyone she cared about...

Her people...

Her planet...

It was all gone.

She looked back to her brother who's facial expression changed.

He now had a scowl.

An intimidating look.

A look that said he didn't care.

Aiko looked back out to where her planet once was realizing it was time for a change.

She would no longer be the quiet child she was before.

She would now speak when she would like.

And no one will be her superior.

That included her brother, Vegeta.

...

Fifteen years past since the explosion.

Aiko was now a nineteen year old woman.

Her hair has remained the same since her birth.

It reached her hips with spiky flames going down.

Her eyes still as black and as cold as ever.

Her skin as white as snow.

Her armor consisted of a one piece purple suit with black gloves and black boots that reached her upper thighs.

She had become stronger.

But still not as strong as her brother.

She has grown up believing that a meteor hit her planet which is how it abolished.

But Vegeta believed that one little rock full of fire couldn't destroy the planet.

She ignored him every time he spoke about that.

She knew their planet was gone.

There was nothing to do about it.

Aiko was just done with her training.

Everyday it would be the same thing.

She would kill either prisoners on the ship or Saibamen.

When she was younger Frieza or Zarbon and Dodoria would beat her.

That all stopped now that she was older.

She stood in front if Frieza and bowed to him, hating herself for doing so.

She was forced to show this bastard respect he didn't deserve.

He smirked and began to speak.

"Very good my monkey."

She pretended not to hear the monkey comment he made towards her.

She let out a breath and stood straight again.

"I'm glad I pleased you Lord Frieza."

She was lying.

"You're done for the night."

She bowed and turned around to walk out of the training room.

She was only a few footsteps away from the door.

"Oh and Aiko."

She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Tell the other Saiyans you will have a mission tomorrow."

Aiko let out a silent sigh before nodding.

"Yes Lord Frieza."

He stood between Zarbon and Dodoria and smirked when Aiko left the room.

Nappa was waiting outside the room for her.

He handed her a white clean cloth so she could clean the layer of sweat from her face and neck.

"How was it Princess?"

She ignored the elder and continued wiping her sweat from training.

"Fine."

"Hm, I take it Lord Frieza took it easy on you tonight?"

She nodded and looked straight ahead.

"He's an idiot for doing that."

Nappa smiled at the Princess of the remaining Saiyans.

"It's better then having you near death my Princess."

She glared at Nappa giving him back the sweat filled cloth.

"I am the Saiyan Princess! I could handle one thousand Saibamen. We have a mission tomorrow by the way."

Napapa nodded.

"Shall we go inform Prince Vegeta?"

Aiko nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

She walked off fast towards her room with Nappa hot on her tail.

...

Zarbon looked to Frieza with a smirk.

"Letting the female monkey live another night my Lord?"

Frieza chuckled and made his way towards the door.

"I do not need to worry about killing Aiko."

The doors slid open and Frieza chuckled evilly as he stood between them.

"Her own pride will destroy her."

* * *

**_Okay my first ONE SHOT! & just to let you know, this is a FANFICTION none of this is real so don't leave me negative comments! If you liked it let me know. I might make a story with Aiko fitting into the DBZ timeline._**

**_Please Review Nicely. _**

**_-LOVE YOU ALL_**

**_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3_**


End file.
